


Paper Rings

by kugure



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Cat and mouse for a month or two or three, now he woke up and watched him breathe.





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [lordzuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko)!
> 
> It all started from a twitter conversation between us about how Paper Rings screams JayDick and, voila!
> 
> Well, in my defense, this is the first time I've ever written about JayDick, and I only know about them from the few fanfics that I've ever read, and also from the wikia, and also from what lordzuuko's told me. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

The first time Dick and Jason stumbled into bed together was probably more because of frustration and the residue of adrenaline after a fight rather than anything else. Oh, and also lust. Definitely there was a lot of lust involved. 

Dick didn’t even remember the details on how it happened, but he remembered in great detail how it felt being  _ fucked by Red Hood _ . How Jason pinned him down on the bed and fucked him senseless, how the bruises Jason left in his body felt sore and tender to the touch for the next few days until it fully healed. 

And how Dick wanted Jason to renew those bruises, because without it, Dick felt that he was  _ incomplete _ . 

What a ridiculous thought. 

Dick still remembered the first time he met Jason; the lone guy, tried to fight off an army of men by himself and yet he still managed to take down most of it without any help. The guy was so inclined to violence it took everything in Dick’s power not to let him kill anyone. Though since Dick arrived at the scene pretty late, most of them were already dead anyway. 

Afterwards, they crossed path quite a lot. And Dick was pretty sure Jason hated his guts, since he always nagged at him not to kill. 

“Shut the fuck up, Nightwing, or I’ll kill you,” Jason always said. 

But he never did. 

Jason kissed him instead. And gave Dick the best fuck of his life, maybe. 

* * *

Dick didn’t even know Jason’s name at first, not until the guy kissed him for the first time, and in order to do that, he had to take off his mask. And Dick wasn’t going to tell anyone—not even Barbara—but he was pretty obsessed to find out the guy’s identity he used all of his resources in the police department as well. 

Once he found out, he reciprocated the kiss Jason gave him the other day, masked off and everything because it was just  _ fair _ . 

And then they stumbled on the bed again, and Dick was sated because he still could feel Jason for  _ days _ afterwards, and he shrugged off the feeling that was started to bloom in his chest because he was sure that it was nothing. 

This  _ with-no-strings-attached _ thing with Red Hood was good, and Dick would enjoy it to the fullest. 

They still fought each other; Jason still hated Dick’s guts and thought he was too soft, and Dick still dislike Jason method of kill first ask never, but they made do. 

Even Dick could say that they were probably friends now. They had each other’s back and Jason would let his guard down enough for Dick to ride him almost every other night. It was a good mutual relationship. Dick had no complaints over it. 

* * *

However, Dick had to admit something had changed between them after the third time they saved each other’s life. This time, it was Jason who did it, pulled him out of the crumbling building because Dick had stupidly fell unconscious due to smoke inhalation. When Dick woke up the next day, healed, Jason was still there, and the kiss he gave him felt different than the others. 

It was less  _ angry _ and more  _ desperate _ instead. 

With Jason, it was quite hard to imagine himself being something other than angry. And it took Dick a while to catch up with him. 

When Jason was finally done, there were no bruises on Dick’s body. Just marks being given by soft touches and caresses. 

Dick was pretty surprised that he found himself even more sated over it. Because he thought what he wanted from Jason was the roughness, how Jason never treated him like the ‘ _ Golden Boy’ _ but an annoyance instead, and how Dick loved to absorb all Jason’s anger. 

But now, there were no more anger. Just simple annoyance, and even that felt  _ fond _ . 

And Dick didn’t mind it at all. 

* * *

Dick wondered how they could go from two people who had mutual hate towards each other, to friends who had each other’s back, and to… whatever they had now. 

They never talked about it, and Dick wasn’t sure he wanted to. Wasn’t sure whether they needed to.

But now was the third morning where Dick woke up in the morning while curled up on Jason’s side. And for the first time, Dick stayed in his place, watching Jason’s sleep a little bit like a creeper, and his finger tapped on Jason’s chest in the same rhythm as his breathing. 

Three nights ago, Jason was being chained and then thrown into a freezing lake, and Dick jumped after him without thinking. By the time he managed to free Jason from all the chain and dragged him out of the lake, he was shivering so bad and his skin was probably already as blue as the logo on his suit. But he didn’t think about himself at that time. Just,  _ Jason had to live. Jason had to live. Jason had to be alive _ . 

Since then, Dick had clung on him and somehow Jason indulged, followed Dick to one of his safe houses or vice versa. Just spent the night together. 

Dick wondered how they reached this stage, from didn’t even bother with each other’s real name, to Jason let him watched him sleep like this. Somewhere along their banters and fights, anger and frustration, something had changed. 

Jason sighed in his sleep, and tightened his arms around Dick, but Dick didn’t stop counting Jason’s breathing with the tap of his finger. 

Dick didn’t expect this. Didn’t expect that as he watched Jason’s peaceful face, a thought of  _ contentment _ would come across his mind. The feeling that bloomed in his chest, the one that he had been ignored the whole time had grown into something  _ huge _ that constricted his chest whenever he looked at Jason, whenever Jason touched him. 

And he was surprised that he was okay with it. That he even  _ wanted  _ it. 

He knew that being with Jason wouldn’t be easy. The guy was so complicated with issues even bigger than Everest, but he knew that he  _ wanted  _ Jason. Even with all his anger. And definitely with all of his issues. 

Dick extracted himself from Jason’s arms, made the guy frowned a little in his sleep and Dick chuckled at the sight. He climbed down from the bed and looked around his room, grabbed the nearest thing he found which was a piece of paper, and then tore it up before he turned back to Jason. 

Jason woke up when he reached for his fingers and tied the paper to his ring finger. “What are you doing?” he mumbled, still half asleep. 

Dick didn’t respond at first, just hummed at him while kept tying the paper until he deemed it was good enough, and then said to Jason. “This’ll do for now.”

Jason frowned, lifted his hand to examine the paper around his finger and snorted at Dick. But then he reached for Dick’s arm to drag him back down, so he could curl himself against Dick’s body. “We’ll get proper one once after I’m more awake. Now, just stay and let me get some more sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so cheesy but I tried orz 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
